Talk:Power Rangers Shadow Justice/@comment-34766826-20180825200720
Hello so remember what you said about you wanting to use the plot for egyptian guardians for your fan made sentai based on egypt well hers more info I have on Egyptian Guardians Ok so now I am going to be doing a synopsis of Egyptian Guardians so here it is. Between the years 1570-1069 BCE in Ancient Egypt, Seth had murdered his brother Osiris, the god of the dead, in order to reign over the world. But Osiris was resurrected by his wife, but it was only temporary. But Osiris lived long enough long enough to ensure the birth of his son Horus, the god of the sky, with the help of his wife Isis. In the end when Horus grew up he swore revenge on Seth for what he did and ended up killing Seth. Many years later in the year 2032, a ancient cult that worshiped Seth resurrected the god of violence and storms, but it ended up making Seth first start out weak, but still, Seth started a new plan to reign over the world. So Seth made his new followers capture and brought to him the serpent Apophis and Seth used it to hypnotize and seize control of several Egyptian Gods including Shu (the god of air), Sobek (The God of Crocodiles), Seqet (The Goddess of Scorpions), Nekhbet (The Goddess of Vultures), his own son Anubis, and Maahes (The Lion-Headed god of war). Then with the help of his now hypnotized son, he turned all of his followers and several people they kidnapped into mummies to follow him. Knowing about what's to come, a group of 5 of the remaining gods including Horus, Khonsu (God of the moon), Thoth (god of wisdom) Geb (The god of the earth), and Raet-Tawy (The female sun goddess) then decided they needed a team to combat Seth and his new army. So then they chose 5 teenagers with amazing skills to become The Power Rangers: Egyptian Guardians, and help them combat Seth's army of Gods, Demigods, and Mummies. The teenagers included Tray (The Green Ranger), Mike (The Blue Ranger), Jenny (The Pink Ranger), Cameron (The Red Ranger), and Sarah (The Yellow Ranger). Each rangers would get their own abilities being connected with their mentors during their time as rangers with Mike's mentor being Konshu, Cameron's mentor being Horus, Tray's mentor being Geb, Jenny's mentor being Raet-Tawy, and Sarah's mentor being Thoth. Now as said before, each rangers gets a special ability depending on who's mentoring them, meaning that since Sarah's mentor is Thoth, she has gains great wisdom and intelligence, making her the brains of the group, Tray has the ability to control the earth (or more specifically the ground and plant life), Jenny having several sun related abilities, Mike having the ability to gain more power whenever the moon is out, and Cameron getting gaining several air related abilities. The rangers would train and be mentored but the gods inside of a gigantic sphinx. Each ranger would get their own individual weapons including maces (Green), spears (Yellow), daggers (Blue), bows and arrows (Pink), and finally a shield (Red). Everytime a monster would grow, the gods would send out beings representing each of them, with the hawk zord representing Horus, the falcon zord representing Konshu, the baboon representing Thoth, the cow zord representing Raet-Tawy (Since she is normally depicted with cow horns), and the goose zord representing Geb. Together they would form the Egyptian Megazord which would have a shield and a cudgel. Now throughout the series the rangers would free several gods from Seth's control unlocking new zords and powers, while in every episode, Seth grows stronger in power. Anyways what do you think. Look I'll allow you to use the idea I had for egyptian force for your sentai and in return I would be allowed to use Shadow Justice. So do we have a deal